I Thought I Was The Mature One
by JWeasley
Summary: It's graduation time! Ron seizes the perfect opportunity to ask Hermione to the ball "before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" one-shot.


It's graduation time! Ron seizes the perfect opportunity to ask Hermione to the ball "before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" one-shot.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or concepts. Though I wish I owned Ron. (wow that was cliché!)

(A/N: Hermione's thoughts are in italics)

**I Thought I Was The Mature One**

A beautifully decorated parchment hung on the Gryffindor common room bulletin board. It read: _Seventh Year Graduation Ball, This Friday, Dinner Will Be Served. _Hermione, being the Head Girl, tilted it to make sure it was hanging straight. Ron, being the Head Boy and Hermione's good friend, rolled his eyes. Hermione slapped his arm.

"I saw that," she said, smiling.

"I meant for you to," Ron replied.

Hermione sighed. "Can you believe it's almost over? Our seven years at Hogwarts are almost over! It's kind of depressing."

"I know," Ron said, "I can remember when we first got here…we hated each other."

"Only because you were an icky, immature boy!" Hermione retorted.

Ron folded his arms. "Oh? And am I an icky, immature boy now?" He smirked.

Hermione thought for a moment, then said, "Well, you're not icky…"

"But I'm still an immature boy, right?" Ron laughed.

Hermione joined in laughing, "Exactly! But at least now we're friends."

"Best friends," Ron added.

Hermione smiled. They had both grown up so much—physically, mentally, and their care for each other grew too. "Well I guess we'd better go to bed," she said.

"Yeah, we should," Ron agreed. He stared at her for a moment as she was walking away, wondering if this was a good time to take a risk. He gathered up his courage and then asked, "Uh Hermione, do you know who you want to take to the ball?"

Hermione stopped and turned around. "Well it has to be a seventh year, so that narrows it down a bit."

"I mean are you waiting for anyone in particular to ask you?" Ron asked cautiously.

Hermione cocked her head. "No, why?"

"Um, no reason," Ron cleared his throat, "well actually I was wondering…would you go with me?" His face was scarlet.

"Sure Ron!" Hermione's face was also a lovely shade of scarlet, and she was grinning from ear to ear.

Ron smiled back gently, then said, "At least this time you weren't my last resort…"

Hermione leaped into his arms, letting one small tear drip from her eyes. "Thanks, Ron."

"Hermione, chill out, it's just Ron!" Parvati half-yelled as she gripped Hermione's wrist. Somehow when the girls found out that Hermione was going with Ron, they convinced her to let them get her ready for the ball.

Lavender cut in, "Yeah, come on, it's not like you're in love with him or anything." She and Parvati shared a knowing glance behind Hermione's back.

"I know I shouldn't be nervous, but I am." Hermione said, struggling. _How can they not know? It's only too obvious that I like Ron. Who are they kidding? But still they're right. He's my best friend besides Harry, I should be comfortable around him. I am comfortable just being with him, but dancing with him…_Hermione let out a frustrated groan. "Why am I so freaked out?"

"Well," Parvati stated honestly, "you're spending your last night at Hogwarts dancing with the man of your dreams." Hermione put her hands over her face. "Hey, hold still!"

"She's right, Hermione," Lavender explained, "Did you think we were stupid? We know how you feel about him. You have every right to be nervous. But when he's kissing you tonight, you won't have time to think about that."

Hermione jumped up and nearly screamed. "Okay, that's it! I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are!" Lavender scolded, "You're all ready and it's time to go." Hermione groaned as Parvati and Lavender pushed her through the door down to the common room.

Her worst fears were met when Hermione saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron at the bottom of the stairs. They all gaped at her sparkly blue dress with spaghetti straps, and saw her hair in elegant curls.

"Wow, Hermione, you look beautiful," Ron said. Harry, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati all held in their smirks as best they could. _Great. Just great. He's already giving me compliments! And even in front of everyone!_

"Shall we go down to the Great Hall?" Harry asked as he took Parvati's arm.

"Let's go," Ron said, taking Hermione's arm gracefully, making her shiver.

The Great Hall was very decorative. It had floating candles and ornaments all around. House banners, awards, and photographs lined the walls. A long table stood near the staff table. Dishes and utensils were already set out. Then Dumbledore and the rest of the staff entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the staff table.

Dumbledore tapped his glass with a spoon. "Everyone please have a seat at the table," he said. "Thank you. I welcome you all to your graduation celebration. I know it is hard to believe that your time here is over, but I assure you that you are welcome anytime. Enjoy your dinner and in an hour the staff and I will leave you to your dancing." He clapped his hands and the food appeared. "Dig in!"

Of course, everyone enjoyed the food. Hermione loved it too, but she ate slowly because she wanted to avoid the dance afterwards. When her plate disappeared, she had no choice.

"Hey, where'd my food go?" she asked.

"The house-elves got impatient and decided you were finished," Ron said smirking.

"Do you want to start a fight?"

"No, I want to dance with you. Come on!"

"Fine!" she stood up, took Ron's hand rather harshly, and headed to the dance floor. Harry laughed.

Dumbledore stood up again. "Have fun, and we'll see you in the morning before you leave." The staff walked out slowly, waving to everyone as they passed. When they were all gone, the music started. Hermione and Ron were getting along very nicely…

"Remember how you went with Krum last time?" Ron asked softly while dancing with Hermione.

"Why does everything have to go back to Viktor?" Hermione retorted rather loudly.

"I wasn't finished yet." Ron sighed. "I was jealous."

Hermione's eyes got wide. "Of a professional Quidditch player? Who would've thought?"

"Not because he's a Quidditch player. I was jealous because he went to the ball with you and I didn't."

"Oh." Hermione looked away, speechless.

"I care about you so much, Hermione."

"I know, it's just…I got myself all worked up and…I thought I was the mature one!"

Ron lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You still are, don't worry. I just feel a little bit smarter for figuring out my emotions."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious? I love you, Hermione."

Hermione gasped. "You…what?"

Ron kept one hand on her waist and brought the other up to her cheek. He kissed her very lightly, but very lovingly. Their eyes closed as they pulled closer. _He loves me? How could we go so long feeling this way about each other and not know it?_

Hermione pulled away. "I love you too, Ron. I always have." They smiled and kissed again.

Not far away, Harry stopped dancing and almost tripped Parvati. "Ouch, what is it Harry?" Parvati asked.

"Look," Harry said, not taking his eyes off Ron and Hermione.

Parvati gasped. "Hey Lavender! Look over there!" she said pointing to the couple kissing.

"Oh my god!" Lavender, who was dancing with Seamus, said. She and Parvati squealed, "It's about time!"

"You're telling me…" Harry replied.

Ron and Hermione finally stopped kissing and smiled at each other. Then Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione. _This is what I was so worked up about? I could do this forever. _The two Hogwarts graduates spent the rest of the celebration in an embrace.

(A/N: So what do you think? It's my first posted fic, so suggestions will be welcomed and appreciated. As I was reading over it, I noticed that Hermione seemed a bit like me, so she's a little out of character. But I'm not writing the real books, J.K. Rowling is. Hope you enjoyed my story! -JWeasley)


End file.
